The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Batben1
Summary: It towards the end of the year, and the holidays are coming. Wonder what type of holiday Acme Acres will have in this story. Special thanks to Jose-ramiro and the JAM for ideas.
1. Prelude: Happy Holidays!

The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

By Batben1

Prelude: Happy Holidays!

It towards the end of the Year, and that means the holidays are coming here in Acme Acres. Holidays just as Thanksgiving is starting, but the more important ones are Hannakah, Christmas, and even the New Year coming around. Acme Looniversity will be celebrating the Holidays with their new students, Ronald Purr-smut, Hilary Hyena, Skippy Squirrel, Wally Wolf, Gosalyn Mallard, Rhubella Rat and Benjamin "Brie" Briejewski. How will everyone spend their holidays? Well, let's read and find out.


	2. Raking the leafs

Chapter 1: Raking the Leafs

It was just a week before thanksgiving here in acme acres. Although it's Southern California, the weather was starting to cool down (thanks to climate change) to the point many residents, even the ones with fur and feathers, have to wear extra clothing to stay warm, and even some of the pantless toons had to wear pants. Most businesses were setting up Christmas decorations, and people were shopping for either food for thanksgiving, or some early Christmas shopping. Most of the Acme residents (especially those who lived under trees) were raking them. In Cal's neighborhood, he had used a special machine that gathers up leafs that are in the roads of his neighborhood. Wally, using his "Flash" outfit, helped raked leafs on Ruby's garden. Some houses just leave the leafs (no pun intended) on their lawn, just because they are not retentive of they just like leafs there. It kind of gives their home a nice Fall décor.

It was around Busters tree stump, Buster had just gotten home from school with Babs with him. He was about to rake the fallen leafs around his home before his parents got home (yes, he has parents. If he didn't, he would've been taken by child services before the show started) Babs was helping him as well. Buster was wearing his blue and white football jacket and a black skull cap, and babs was wearing a blue corduroy jacket and a purple and white wool hat.

Buster: Thanks for helping me rake the leaves, babs.

Babs: Anytime, Buster.

Buster: Yeah, my parents are working late again, so this will give us more time.

Babs: If we finish earlier, we would have time for ourselves, (sly tone) if you know what if mean.

Buster: I know babs, let keep working.

So they both finished raking the leafs and went inside Busters Burrow. They took off their caps. Babs' mane was slowly getting longer; it was a little darker shade of pink, making her almost into a redhead, there was some bangs covering most of her for head, and there was some length on the back (think of sally acorn of Sonic the hedgehog). Buster seemed to have followed suit. He manage to grow a large tuft of hair on the top, it was spiked straightforward to his front. This may be a good thing since with the cold weather coming; the extra hair will keep them warm along with the extra clothing.

Babs: You look very handsome with hair, especially when it is spiked up.

Buster: Thanks. To be honest, it felt a little weird first since it makes my head a little heavier, but I will get used to it. I didn't even notice I can grow hair myself. My dad would always shear it off when I was younger since I was in a lot of sports and very active, and it's easier for me on spin changes and wearing the wigs. By the way, I like the way your bangs look.

Babs: (while looking at the mirror in Busters Living room) Thanks; it still got a ways to go. It is not going to be that long, since it is too distracting, I thought about armpit length.

Buster: Not a bad length. In fact, maybe I should do the same thing (in joking tone) I always wanted the "Solid Snake" look.

Babs: (shudders at that thought) I hope not. By the way, I wouldn't get used to me with hair yet, this is only temporary for me. By the time the weather gets hotter, I will shear it down to my fur and start again fresh. I don't want to look like my trailer park cousins from the south.

Buster: Good point. I think I might do that too.

Babs: Do you always change you appearance like I do?

Buster: That's because you are my girl.

Babs: Don't get corny, it will ruin the moment

Buster: Agree.

They both sat down on the living room couch, Buster turned on the electric heater and the TV.

Babs: And besides, if I kept it long, Ruby would just keep preening it most of the time. I am glad that I am getting compliments and improving my relationship with Ruby, but the she is acting like my mom when she preens, even my mom doesn't act that way.

_Cue to a scene in the Loo's girl's locker room where Babs and ruby were sitting on the bench. Ruby had a round brush and using his to brush Bab's mane._

_Babs: (a little impatient) Uh, Ruby, it has been five minutes now, I think my hair is straight enough._

_Ruby: Not until every rebellious strand is down flat. You Redheads need to take better care of your do's._

_Babs sighs in annoyance, While Ruby had a little smile._

_Ruby: (in thoughts) actually, her mane is just perfect right, I just couldn't resist it. Her mane style reminds me of Margot had back at freshman year at the prep._

_End scene_

Buster: Well, let's change the subject, what are you doing for the holidays.

Babs: Just the holiday basics. A "couple" of my relatives are visiting for thanksgiving and Christmas. That reminds me, I should call one of my girlfriends if I can sleep over for those holidays since there won't be any room at my burrow.

Buster shudders

Buster: (in thoughts) thank god I come from a small family…for Bunny standards that is.

Babs: (in sly tone) now, about that thing i mentioned a few minutes earlier?

Buster: (in sly tone and wiggling his bunny tail) Hmm, I like to see where this is going.

Few minutes later

Both Babs and Buster were playing Buster's video game system, much to Babs enjoyment and Buster's disappointment.

Babs: YES! Looks like I'm queen of the hill, again.

Busters: (groans) Whoever wrote this fiction is very cruel.

Sorry Buster, but you both are not the proper age.


	3. The Local Grocer

Chapter 2: The Local Grocer

It was just a week before thanksgiving; the residents of Acme Acres are prepping for the Thanksgiving feast. Most of the Grocery Stores in town are packed with anxious and pushy customers. Things were very hectic at the stores by no surprise. One of the Local Stores, The Food Shah (with a sign under saying, "Coming soon: The Food Ayatollah") was no exception, but still the least crowded compared to the other stores. Most of the Loo students were there grocery shopping with their parents, much to their boredom and chagrin. Most kids don't like being in grocery stores, especially if they are crowded and had to deal with the traffic and congestion inside, but there is nothing them could do to escape.

Babs: (in paranoid tone) THERE IS NO WAY OUT!

Babs Mother: Oh, Babs honey.

Babs in her previous outfit was with her mother and a "few" of her siblings at the store.

Babs: (out of her episode) yes, mother dear.

Babs Mother: Would you mind gather a few items from this list here, which it would make our trip here quicker.

Babs was both pleased with this, especially the latter part of what her mom said.

Babs: Aye aye, captain.

Babs Mother: Meet me by the registers when you have the items.

Babs was relieved that she would be away from her younger siblings. However, there is one downside: She would have to venture through the annoying customers that were fighting and pushing for their products.

Babs: (In thoughts) I am entering the Battlefield.

In another part of the store, there was Fowlmouth and Dizzy fight over a bag of walnuts.

Dizzy: (angry) Grr…Dizzy want walnuts.

Fowlmouth: Get your dadgum paws off. These are the best ones the store carries, and they are on sale and the last ones.

As both fought for the bag of nuts, Slappy Squirrel along with her nephew skippy were also shopping at the store. They both looked on as the two student fight. In a few seconds, Slappy walked towards them and gave them a stern loon. She then cleared her throat for the twos attention. She got their attention and they both looked at Slappy with frightened looks.

Dizzy: Ms. Slappy!

Fowlmouth: Look, this is not what it dadgum look like, we were just-

Slappy: (in stern tone) No excuses. You both should be ashamed of yourselves acting like that for your age. Now, I will take these nuts with me and you both will get it back…"probably" after Thanksgiving break. You both got it?

Fowlmouth and Dizzy in unison with their heads down in shame: Yes, Ma'am.

Slappy: Now, let this be a lesson to both of you.

Slappy walks off with the walnuts, she put it in her cart. She and Skippy walked off. As both Fowlmouth and Dizzy had their heads down in shame, Fowlmouth realized something "nutty".

Fowlmouth: Hey, wait a dadgum second!?

But it was too late. Slappy already made it with the walnuts as both she and skippy smiled at each other and gave a high four.

In the other part of the store, Brie and his mother Mariah were looking for a turkey. Most of the turkeys were made out of tofu and other vegetarian products, due to the population of edible species in Acme Acres. Although Brie and Mariah are mice, they are actually Grasshopper Mice (aka, "Killer Mice"), the only carnivores in the Mouse family. Although they prefer not to eat much meat to be more health, they usually eat it occasionally because of their nature and they really dine into the turkey every year on thanksgiving, Brie mostly but not so much Mariah.

Mariah: This is a real disappointment, I know this is California, but they have to at least have more options.

Brie: Maybe we should someone that works here.

They approached a store employee.

Mariah: Excuse me, but where do you keep any turkey that made from "Turkey".

Brie: The Real kind, not the fake stuff.

The worker pointed towards a line near the butcher shop of the store. They both got in the back of the line. It was pretty long, but it was moving quickly. Brie noticed that there were not just humans, but also carnivorous animal people, he also saw Hilary and here parents in the line too to receive their turkey.

Mariah: They didn't do this back east. This is like picking up toilet paper in a communist country.

Brie: It's because of the high edible population here mom. But I have to admit, this is like picking up a naughty movie behind the counter at a Video store.

They both chuckled at the last line. Then they both noticed an Anthromorphic Turkey picking up a "Fresh Turkey". They both got surprised and shocked faces.

Mariah: Wait, but…Isn't that cannibalism?

Brie: Well, speaking for ourselves. Grasshopper Mice, like rats, eat other mice.

They both decided to forget about it and continued with getting their turkey from the butcher counter.

After they put the turkey in their cart, they started their grocery shopping. Then a womans voice is heard

"Mariah!"

The mice turned around to see Buster bunny next to a woman that is the same height than him. She was a Lavender Bunny wearing a light blue V-neck dress; she had Short Gray hair styled with a large curled bang in front.

Mariah: Oh, Hi Bannia. (Motions to Brie) Benjamin, this is Bannia, she works at my office. Bannia, this is my son Benjamin.

Brie: Uh, Please to meet you Bannia.

Bannia: Oh, I heard about you from my son, Jerome.

Buster: (a little embarrassed) Mom!

Bannia: Oh, Sorry, I mean Buster here goes to school with your son. He heard he is a very nice boy from what I heard.

Brie: Oh, I am?

Mariah: Well, Benjamin has always been a nice boy to everyone.

Bannia: Well, so is Buster here. What are you planning for Thanksgiving?

Mariah: Just cook and have dinner, maybe watch a parade on TV. What did you plan?

Bannia: Having a few of my relatives over for dinner. Buster also plays football with his friends on thanksgiving at the park. Would Benjamin like to come?

Mariah: Well, Brie usually helps me set up dinner, but since it is just the two of us this year, maybe he can attend. After all it'll be good for him to socialize more.

Buster: Yeah Brie, it will be fun, mostly everyone will be there, and we can use a special hand on the field. Interested?

Brie: Eh, Yeah sure.

Mariah: That's great. Well, we both have some shopping to do.

Bannia: Yeah, we better continue as well. Don't want any customers to pull some "Hares". (giggles) I will see you back at work. Nice Meeting you, Benjamin.

Brie: You too, Bannia.

Bannia and Buster walked off to continue shopping

Brie: Know here from work?

Mariah: One of the receptionists at the office. Nice Lady, can act a little goofy at times.

Brie: (in thoughts) at least she's tamed to everyone at my school.

They both proceeded with their shopping to prep for the November holiday.


	4. Thanksgiving day and an old friend

Chapter 3 – Thanksgiving Day and an old friend

Thanksgiving Day has arrived. It was around 9 am at the Briejewski residence, Mariah was just keeping an eye on the turkey and prepping other specialties, while Brie was in the living room watching the Philadelphia Parade (they had satellite TV to watch it from), it was very nostalgic to Brie since he would watch it every year to see performers and floats at the front of the Philadelphia Art Museum. He was just munching on some crackers and cheese and peanuts. The two also precooked some food to make things easier from the previous nights. The two mice usually get up pretty early since they are not used to the change in time zone (it is around noon in Philadelphia).

Brie: Do you need any help mom?

Mariah: No, I think I have everything controlled. Are you going to get picked up at around 10?

Brie: Yes. I think that would be good since I would have time to watch some of the parade on TV. Plus, unlike me, most of the kids playing the game are just sleeping in and won't be up around that time.

Mariah: Well, in that case, you can help set up the table for me since you will be gone for an hour or two.

Brie: Okay.

Brie helped set up the table for. After he set up the table, he saw the parade on TV and noticed that Santa had just come by on the float. He know it is just a guy with a fake beard and a costume, but it just a nostalgic tradition for him and it was fun. By the time the parade was starting to wrap up on TV, a knock on the door was heard.

Mariah: I'll get it.

Mariah opens the door to see Wally wearing a brown coat and his blue cap.

Mariah: Oh, Hello there.

Wally: Hi, Mrs. Briejewski.

Mariah: Please, Call me Mariah.

Wally: Okay, Hi Mariah. Is Brie here?

Mariah: He is just getting ready, he will be out. What is your name?

Wally: It's Wally Wolf.

Mariah noticed a Silver Porsche outside on the driveway. In it was a blonde rat-girl on the driver's seat, and two red-headed duck-girls in the back seat.

Mariah: (in joking tone) Wow. You are lucky you are riding with those three.

Wally: (chuckles) actually, only the Rat is mine.

At the moment, Brie just came from his room wearing a Black Jackey saying "Ocean City, NJ" on it. He was at the door about to exit.

Brie: Hey, Wally. (Towards Mariah) Well, I am heading off now. I will be back in an hour.

Mariah: Okay Benjamin. Have fun and please be careful.

Brie: I will mom.

Brie gave his mom a kiss and proceeded to walk to the car with Wally.

Wally entered the Passenger seat with Ruby (obviously).

Ruby: Hello Brie.

While Brie entered the backseat with Gosalyn in the middle seat,

Gosalyn: Hey, Brie Boy.

And next to her on the opposite side, Margot Mallard in a surprise visit.

Brie: Oh, Hey Margot.

Margot: Oh, Hi Brie.

Brie noticed that Margot looked a little bit uneasy and anxious. Brie didn't know that Margot was visiting and coming to the ball game.

_Flashback: Last Night_

_It was around the Bus Depot. Ruby, Wally and Gosalyn were about to pick up Margot who happened to visit for the Thanksgiving Break. A bus had arrived from St. Canard and the people proceed to exit. The last person to exit was Margot; she was carrying a couple bags with her. She appeared the same, a maroon long sleeve shirt, a black skirt, but her hair seemed very short, it was styled in the "Sally Acorn" fashion. The two girls gave her an embrace as she put down her luggage. Wally in a civil manner greeted her with a kiss on her hand, they both seemed to be on better terms then they last met, meaning they could be friends. Then they the group went to the nearest Diner for a bite to eat and chatted._

_Gos: So, you did away with that "Guns and Roses" look, huh?_

_Margot: (while touching her hair and a little sad) not really. It was supposed to be one of those Brazilian Blowouts. But it didn't come out the way it was supposed to, so I had no choice to cut all of it off. I felt like crying after that._

_Wally: Whoa, I'm sorry about that._

_Margot: (cheered up a little) Hey, don't worry. At least it is making progress, and hopefully it will be back in full length by New Year's Day._

_Wally: Well, that is good to hear._

_Ruby: So, what are you planning for Thanksgiving?_

_Margot: Just the tradition of having dinner with my parents. _

_Gos: I don't know about you, but I am going to Buster's Football game in the morning._

_Wally: Oh, That's right. Tomorrow, Buster is having a friendly game of football with some of his friend's tomorrow at the park. You think about attending, Ruby?_

_Ruby: Of course I am. Oh, Margot, have you thought about attending tomorrow?_

_Margot got an alert look. She was a little bit hesitant since she used to attend a rival school of these students. _

_Margot: Um, I don't know, especially if they're students of a rival school. I know you three attend there now, that Brie boy understands, and that Hyena girl and the Hybrid saved me from Danforth. I just don't feel right, especially around that "Loon" girl when she finds out I tried to seduce plucky a couple years ago_

_Ruby puts a paw on the duck maids shoulder._

_Ruby: There is nothing you need to worry about. It was the same way for me, I felt uneasy when I first attended there. Heck, I was one of the worst girls at Perfecto, and within the next couple of weeks, they accepted me as they no I reformed. What you did to them in the past, was nothing compared to what I did. So I think you will be alright with them. And if any of them have problems, they had to deal with the Three of us here._

_Margot felt a little bit better._

_Margot: Thanks Ruby. You were one of the few friends I had at Perfecto. Okay, I will go. _

_Gos: Yeah, like she said. Any one mess with my cousin and I will show them some Quiverwing Quack on them._

_Wally: By the way, I think we may have to pick up Brie. He can be on our side too._

_They group of four proceeded to eat their meals._

_End Flashback_

Ruby was driving her Porsche towards the Park where the game is playing

Gos: So you like playing football, Brie?

Brie: Um, not really, I didn't like it much when I played it back at my old school. But I hope I will get the hang of things.

Gos: I know I am playing. Are you playing Ruby?

Ruby: Well, I only do cheerleading, but since there is one on the team and a few reserves, Maybe I can play a couple of rounds, as long as you are on my team Gos.

Wally: What about you Margot? Have you ever thought playing football?

Margot: To be honest, I really don't pay attention to football. I just did the cheerleading. In fact, I don't even know the rules to it.

Gos: You mean you never know how the rules go?

Margot: Not really. I just do my "Perfecto Rah" at the moment and go about my business.

Ruby: I only paid attention on a few times, only to help Roddy cheat. I'm the same way.

Brie: Guess I wasn't the only one with little interest with the sport. But, this is just for fun, am I right?

Everyone in the car nodded in agreement. The Porsche then parked in one of the lots near the Park. Everyone exited out and proceeded to the playing fields. At the fields, Buster and most of his friends were there for the football game. Buster was just practicing throwing the Ball with Babs.

Buster: Brie should be here right now. He is getting picked up by Wally.

Babs: I heard Ruby and Gos are coming as well. They told me this morning that they are bringing and old friend

Buster: I hope it isn't someone from Perfecto.

Babs: Nah, I doubt it. If they did, then it will be really awkward.

Then as Wally's Group entered the playing field. Everyone who was practicing got stunned looks. The group then stopped with uneasy looks.

Babs: I have got to learn to keep my mouth shut.

Wally: (in uneasy tone) Uh, Hi everyone. This is an old friend of mine from my old School. Margot, Say hi to everyone.

Margot: (nervous tone) Uh, Hi Everyone.

Brie: (in thoughts) I just pray everything goes well.


	5. Friends and Football

Chapter 4: Friends and Football

After Margot said hi to everyone, the group expected everyone to be alert. But surprisingly, they just wave back and continued with their business. Margot, Ruby, Wally, Gos, and Brie all had confused looks. The group then walked towards the side of the playing fields where there are small bleachers to watch from. The group sat down, but at the same moment, the amazing three manage to be seated the same time. Margot got an uneasy look again as the blonde loon sat next to her, and motioned towards Ruby.

Margot: (whispers) she is right next to me, what should I do?

As Ruby was going to respond, Shirley then noticed the redhead next to her.

Shirley: Oh, You must be Margot.

Margot didn't know what to say.

Margot: Uh, yes, and are you Shirley?

Shirley then smiled.

Shirley: Oh, it is good to see you or some junk. (then Shirley noticed something through her powers) Like, are you alright?

Margot uneasy look to a surprised/confused look, again.

Margot: Wha- Bu-, Don't you recognize me? I used to go to Perfecto, one of your rivals. In fact, I tried to seduce your boyfriend a couple years ago.

Shirley: Yes, I know that, I read your vibes and mind. When I found out about that, I felt that I want to zap you for that for almost a long time. But then Ruby told me you were coerced into it and really didn't like it. But I sense no bad vibes in you, and since you are no longer a Perfecto and Ruby and Gos told me more about you, I have no grudge against you…And I forgive you.

The Blonde extends her wing towards the redhead, whom became more relaxed and had a little smile.

Margot: You really mean it?

Shirley nodded, and they both shook wings.

Shirley: And don't worry, at least you are no worse than those swans at Perfecto. I had to deal with them at dance practice.

Margot: At least you didn't go to school with them. They would always make catty comments about members of my family, and criticize about my fashion.

Shirley: That reminds me, wasn't your hair long when I last saw you or some junk?

Margot: It's a long story. I don't look like a boy, do I?

Shirley: Like, I don't think it looks that bad, I kind of like it. Fifi had that cut a couple years ago, in fact, Babs is having that style now. Would you like to meet them?

Margot: Sure.

Shirley: Babs, Fifi. Did you met Margot, yet?

Fifi: Le No, Please to meet you. (extends her paw to Margot)

Margot: Hi.

Fifi: Moi loves your voice.

Margot: Thank you.

Babs: Yeah, please to meet-

Babs and Margot got wide expressions. Then they noticed something similar. They both have the same hairdo, both redheads, and almost have the same fur color (even though Margot is more purple, while babs is more pink). In a bit of comedy, they mimicked a "Mirror" routine, and they both did the same movement the other is doing. The others on the bleachers looked at the two redheads at the same time.

Brie: Well, at least it was better than I expected.

After a few minutes, Buster announced that they are ready to play the games, . The first team was Hilary, Ronald, and Buster against Brie, Babs, and Gos. Buster's team won at that game, since he had the strongest and experienced players, although the two girls on Brie's team were fast, Brie himself wasn't . Then, the next team was Plucky, Hamton, and Wally against Fifi, Ruby and Margot; The two former Perfecto's were hesitant at first since they never played the sport before, but both Gos and Wally encouraged and coaxed them to play just for the fun of it, even if they lose, they tried. When they first played, there was a bit of confusion; Both Ruby and Margot failed to catch the ball, and out of nowhere, had a "Skippy Moment" (meaning they both wailed on the ground after being hit by the ball)

Skippy: (from the bleachers, who obviously won't play because of his "episodes") Well, at least they weren't all "Which way did they go George?" and stuff like that.

The two girls recovered after that for two minutes thanks to Gos and Wally to calm them down and Shirley to check if they aren't seriously hurt (luckily they weren't since the ball wasn't that hard), but then as Margot catch the ball, she panicked at first, but as Fifi to try to run for the other side for a touchdown. She did…But she did it backwards, meaning she didn't score. Plucky chuckled at that, but Fifi knocked him out with her Fumes. Margot felt a little embarrassed, but Fifi and Ruby told her it was alright. Later as the game progress, the two former Perfectoids got to know the game better. They both even scored a couple points (mostly because of Fifi who knew the sport better), but they still lost. Then some of the other students played in their teams. This kept going until some of the students had to go home for their Thanksgiving Dinner with their families.

It was around the afternoon; mostly everyone was having Thanksgiving dinner. Brie was just having Dinner with his mom; they both were filled up with their turkey and sides. Across the neighborhood, The Purr-Smutt family had Hilary and Minerva over for their dinner. Skippy had dinner with Aunt Slappy (mostly Nut-based meals). Babs Bunny briefly ate dinner at her house, but since a "few" of her relatives were there, she decided to leave a little early to attend Thanksgiving at Buster's. They were having (like most herbivores) vegetarian dishes. Fifi and Calamity had a private dinner. Wally had dinner with Ruby's Family (since his live in Yellowstone). Gos and Margot had dinner at the Mallard Mansion. It seems everyone in town is having a nice So far, it looks like everyone across town is having a good thanksgiving.

(HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM BATBEN1)


	6. Let it Snow, Let it Snow

Chapter 5: Let it snow, Let it Snow

It was just two weeks after thanksgiving. Winter was just coming around the corner. The weather is getting colder with people wearing extra clothing to withstand the cold, even the furry community is joining suit, not only wearing thicker attire, but growing extra fur on heads to be warmer. Kind of ironic being in southern California with its warm weather, but in this type of surreal universe, this is one of the more "sane" things that had happened here in Acme Acres.

It was just a Friday Night, everyone was at home getting ready for bed, some were even watching the 10 o'clock news that was giving details on the weather for Saturday.

"Thunder" Sanchez: "Well, it will be a really cold front coming this way at around midnight. There will also be a 50 percent chance of snowfall. If it ever happens, Old man winter will deliver us a blanket of snow measuring about 4-6 inches as an early Christmas gift tomorrow."

Some students who were going to bed stayed up a little later while watching the news. Most of them were instant messaging online.

Hamton's message read "I heard on the news that there will be a possible snow storm overnight."

Plucky's message read "I doubt it. Those weathermen are always wrong."

Buster's message read "It rarely snows down here. Don't get your hopes up."

Wally's message read "Yeah. But it is nice if it did! I really enjoyed playing in the snow back in Yellowstone."

Skippy's message read "I hope not, and then I have to help aunt slappy with removing the snow from her tree branches, and that is a real pain."

Brie's Message read "If it does, I probably have to shovel the driveway, but at least it'll be nostalgic for me. Like what Wally said, it snowed a lot back in the east coast at this time of year."

Everyone on the message board just agreed afterwards and concluded the messaging and went to bed.

The next morning came by and…IT SNOWED. It is estimated at around 6 inches, a pretty impressive amount for this time of year. Many of the kids and young people where really excited about the snow, much chagrin to the parents who have to clean the snow off the driveway, and have to go do their errands on the snowy roads.

Most of the older kids had to help with their parents as well to clear off their driveways and cars. The parents and guardians encouraged that the kids would help them faster; they will have more time playing in the snow, and give them new snow toys as early Christmas gifts. That helped morale, and the kids manage to complete most of the work, with the parents finishing the rest. Most of the kids headed towards the park to play, since that is where there are hills to sled on and ponds to skate on.

In the biggest hill in the park, Buster and his friends in winter attire are riding sleds.

Buster: You're up Brie?

Brie was up next, he brought a plastic tie dyed sled he just bought last week with his allowance (okay it was cheap, but it was still cool looking).

Brie just rode down in his sled while yelling "Kamikaze"; he went down pretty fast than expected.

Brie: "WAAA YOOOOOO"

Then Brie something got his attention

Brie: "OH SH-"

He then suddenly crashed onto an old tree. The gang went down afterwards to check if he is alright. Thankfully he is alright (he gave a thumbs up) as he jumped off the sled the last minute, but the crew noticed something not right near them.

Hamton: "Ow, Will you guys stop it?"

Furrball: "Rrrroww"

It was Hamton and Furball, but they are being pelted by snowballs from Roddy, Danforth and almost a dozen Perfecto cronies.

Roderick: Too bad Pig boy. We need some anger to release because of what happened the other night.

_Flashback: the Other night_

_It was Thursday night; it was Acme Loo against Perfecto Prep Girls Basketball, Almost a full house at the gymnasium. This was also Ruby's first time playing with Acme Loo, a team that she used to be a rival of. The Perfecto team would use cheats on the Acme girls, but in retaliation the girls would use their toon tricks to gain the upper hand on the Perfecto's, making Acme the winning team.  
_

_The Acme girls were just in the lockers getting changed into their uniforms and putting on ponytails._

_Babs: So, remember girls, Ruby will give us a yell in case the perfectoids try their cheats._

_The girls all agreed and went into the court as they were announced. They noticed they were new girls on the Perfecto team (the girls from the hot tub scene in "The rat from Perfecto" by Jose-ramiro). The girls on the Perfecto team got intimidating looks towards Acme Loo (especially towards Ruby) but it didn't bother the Acme girls._

_The game has started; the ref threw the ball into the air, leaving Babs and Giselle the swan (now the captain of the team) to jump and smack the ball. The ball landed near Fifi, but she was blocked by a blonde Fox girl, so Fifi made a pass to Mary. But as Jasmine the Swan was about to elbow her face, Ruby said "Duck", so mary did, and she received the ball and made a score on the net. Next, a pass was going towards Shirley, but was about to be tripped by an otter girl, but Ruby said "Jump", and Shirley did the exact action. She made the net. So this continued throughout the game, until the Perfecto's were getting frustrated, seeing that Ruby is in the way of things. So Giselle called a timeout._

_The two teams gathered to discuss game plans._

_ Babs: Were are almost close to winning the game, just as long as Ruby is alert and give us the warnings._

_Giselle: That little traitor isn't going to rat out this time. (Turned over to the Chipmunk girl who slipped Elmyra the last year) That is where you come in._

_The Chipmunk girl got an evil smile and nodded. _

_As the game resumed, the ball was on babs who was dribbling to the otherside of the court, but at that moment, Ruby's mouth and arms was suddenly covered by the chipmunk girl, she struggled to escape, as Babs was blocked and about to make a pass to Fifi, Giselle was in a stance to push Fifi. Ruby tried her best to yell._

_Chipmunk: (with evil smile) there is no use for that Ruby, or should I say… LOOSER!_

_Ruby seems like there is no use, but then she had an idea._

_Chipmunk: What are you…ACKK!_

_Ruby used her own tail as a lasso to grab the chipmunk girl by the neck, lifting her to release herself from the hold. And then…_

_Ruby: FIFI! BEHIND YOU!_

_As Fifi noticed Giselle behind her, Fifi released her fumes on Giselle. Giselle was knocked out by the stench. And after that, Fifi caught the ball and made the net. Acme won the game, and all thanks to Ruby. Perfecto, particularly Roderick and Danforth, was not very happy. Like usually, the two would get into bets that involved a load of money, and lost. In other words, they were pretty pissed._

_End Flashback_

Danforth: And we are not mentioning the money we lost, no thanks to that traitor.

Giselle: And I still can't get that skunk's stench off of my beak.

Jasmine: Too bad we can't find any more of your looser friends, It be even more fun.

Babs: Looking for us.

The perfecto's turned around to see the Acme Loo gang behind them with furious looks. The perfectos gave the exact same looks back.

Buster: Leave them alone Roderick.

Roderick: Well, it seems the Loosers had shown up, (then turns to Ruby) and a traitor too.

Roderick then noticed Ruby in the Crowd, and walk towards here with and even more furious look.

Roderick: Do you realize the misery I went through the past months because of you.

As Roderick was approaching close, he was blocked by Wally who snarled at him. The perfectos look like they were going to retaliate, but the Acme Loo students were about to fight back in case. Brie, which was behind the students, was scared by the situation since he was not much of a confrontational person, especially the fun he is having right now and didn't want to end in a brawl.

Brie: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA.

Brie manages to get in between the Perfectos and Acme Students.

Brie: Hey, Hey what is going on here, there is no need for this.

But at the same time, a person from the Perfecto party had the same idea as him. It was a girl student from perfectos tries to break up the confrontation. She looked what appeared to be a canine, she was tan fur, had light Blonde hair that was done in a long braid, she wore a light blue corduroy jacket with a blue beret on top. She was a foot shorter than Brie.

Canine girl: Will you guys stop it; you all are acting like a bunch of Neanderthals.

She appeared to have an Australian/British like Accent.

Brie: Cut it out you guy-

Then at the moment, Brie and the Canine girl looked at each other for a moment. Then they decided to continue with the "diplomacy".

Brie: (to perfecto's) Sorry, Look, is there anything I can help you guys.

Roderick: By getting out of the way.

Brie: (in deadpan tone) Anything but that.

Back to Canine girl's part

Buster: What's the deal sister?

Gosalyn: Yeah, we weren't going to do anything…Not yet of course.

Canine Girl: Sorry about that, but since this is a public area; I don't want any police activity involved.

Then to Brie's Part.

Danforth: Will you just quit this peacekeeping act, Looser.

Brie thought Danforth called him a loser, Brie instantly took offense to that since Brie was bullied back east.

Brie: (Angry) DON'T CALL ME A LOSER.

This shocked the perfectos since no Acme Student ever retaliated at that insult.

Jasmine: He can't fight back at that word (towards Giselle) can he?

Giselle just shrugs.

Brie: (cools down) Sorry, I really don't like getting insulted. I like to be called by my first name.

Danforth: Um…Okay. What is your name?

Roderick: Yeah I haven't seen you here before?

Brie: The name is Benjamin Briejewski. I just moved her from Philadelphia

Back to Canine girl's part of the negotiation.

Canine girl: Let's not act like animals…Well we are animals, but I like to offer an alternative.

Plucky: I don't know, could be a trick.

Shirley: Like, I am sensing little bad vibes from here. In fact, you didn't tell us your name.

Fifi: Judging from your aczent, vous are not from here.

Deborah: My name is Deborah Dingodale. I just moved here from Melbourne a month ago. Or I should just use my greeting of (in stereotypical Australian fashion) "G'day Mates".

Most of the Acme students chuckled a little.

Hilary: Heh, well, at least there a Perfecto, aside from Wally and Ruby that aren't full of themselves.

Back on Brie's side of the negotiation

Roderick: Alright, Benjamin, If that is what they call you, what do you want.

Brie: Eh, I don't know, just no violence, and just leave us be.

Roderick and the other Perfecto boys and girls gathered in conversation.

Roderick: Eh, I don't know, how about some convincing.

On Deborah's side of the negotiation table

Deborah: So, as I was thinking, since it is the holidays, and we all want it to be a safe one. And the fact that it is a snow day. Why don't we have ourselves a friendly snow fight and we will leave your friends alone for the day.

The Acme Students got in their conversation.

Buster: Okay.

Deborah then nodded and went back to the perfecto's

Deborah: We have reached a deal here.

Brie: Thank you. I am not good at convincing.

Deborah explained the deal to the Perfecto's. The Perfecto's agreed.

Deborah: The war summit is over.

Brie: Now, Let's shake hands.

Brie and Deborah shook hands…They were the only ones shaking hands. No one else was willing.

Deborah: at least we made an effort.

Brie: This is like North-South Korea military communications.

The fight has commenced. Whoever was hit with a snowball is out of the game.

Furrball and Hamton were the first ones out. They were pelted by a large mutt and a bear. But fortunately, Hilary and Ronald Pelted they back, Making the bear and mutt out of the game.

In one part of the Park, Fifi was keeping a lookout for any Perfectoids, and she carried a few snowballs with her. What they didn't notice, is that Giselle, Jasmine, and a ferret girl were behind some shrubs. They were covering tomatoes with Snow.

Ferret girl: You know something, I do not really like that new girl.

Jasmine: Yeah, she is such a "Lawyer", and not the type we like. Always this "Diplomacy" stuff. It's like she is in the UN.

Giselle: Shut up, that skunk girl is coming close. She will pay for the other night.

As Fifi approach next to the bush, the three perfecto girls emerged from the bushes, and pelted her with snow-covered tomatoes.

Fifi: AUGH!

The three Perfecto girls laughed.

Giselle: Let's see you use your stench on us.

Fifi tear up a little as the Perfecto girls laughed. But then

(GUN COCK)

Cal was behind them, with a bazooka like gun. He looked pretty angry. The three girls got alarmed expressions.

Giselle: Oh, I forgot about him.

Cal fired his gun, and the three girls were covered in snowballs. He went over to check on Fifi. Fifi cheered up at the sight of Cal. They both went to a local washroom to get the tomatoes out of Fifi.

In another part of the park, both Wally and Ruby were standing next to each other to look out for any perfectos. Ruby thought she saw someone a few feet away, so she ran to check to see who it was…It was just an elderly couple going on a walk. With Wally left alone, Roderick then approached him and have a ball on his hand. Wally then had a snowball in his hand as well; they both looked at each other for a second.

Roderick: You could've been a good Perfecto if you just conformed to our ways.

Wally: You know, I feel bad for kids like you, you never learned to treat others with loyalty and respect.

As they standoff, Ruby entered the distance. It caught the attention of Roderick. Feeling angry for what she did, He threw the snowball at Ruby instead...right into her ear, not a good area to be hit at

Ruby flinched in pain. Roderick got an evil and satisfied look into his face…until an angry Wally threw a snowball right into his ear to make it even. Roderick fell into the ground Wally ran to check Ruby. She was alright, but she was out of the game and so was Roderick.

In one part of the park, Brie was in a secluded area. He saw that some kids were playing in the snow, and even making snow sculptures. He then turned around to suddenly-

PLATTT!

Brie was his in the eye by a snowball. His glasses fell off of his face, the person who threw that was none other than…Deborah.

Deborah: Looks like you're out of the game, Luv.

Then, because of the snowball that went into his eye and it was at a superfast speed, it really hurt, and some of the snow was in his eye. Then Brie had a little bit of anxiety and was in tears. A boy who was used to Cartoon violence and explosions in class, the things that get him worked up are actually the smallest injuries, and one's unexpected.

Deborah: Hey, don't be a sore loser. I had enough of those back home.

Brie was breathing a little heavy, to the point he was going to cry. Deborah believes he is just acting since he goes to a school to be toons, and would play a trick on him. Deborah walked up to him cautiously to make sure he was okay, but then Brie just scatted away from her. She thought either this mouse boy deserved an Oscar, or really in pain and anxiety.

Deborah: (with a concerned look) are you okay?

Brie: (crying in pain) my eye. I feel like it's not there.

Deborah: (now in a motherly tone) Hey, hey. Don't cry. I'm sorry for what I did. Please, let me check on your eye.

Brie then lowered his hands to show her his eye. Most of the area around his eyelids were red and covered with snow. She got him.

Deborah: Oh dear. I got you good right there, Didn't I. (she takes a handkerchief from her coat pocket) let me clean it up for you.

She wipes off most of the snow, after that, she took out a canteen with water.

Deborah: Now, I gonna rinse your

She poured some water in his eye to clean it. Thankfully the water was lukewarm. She then wipe it again with the handkerchief.

Deborah: There now. All better.

Brie was starting to calm down, and gave a small smile.

Deborah: Look, if it makes you feel better, why don't you just throw a snowball at me. That way it would be a draw.

Brie: Are you sure?

Deborah nodded. Then Brie scooped up a snowball and then hit her.

Deborah: Oh, Looks were both out of the game.

Brie and Deborah smiled.

Meanwhile back at the center of the park, most of the Perfecto and Acme students were near the statue/water fountain area of the park, that is the place they would go to where the one who were out of the game go to after they are hit with the ball. The Perfecto's as usually would cheats, such as putting rocks in the snowballs, or feign throwing snowball while throwing at the enemy's from behind. However, thanks to some special weapons by Cal, Skippy (he borrowed some bazookas from Slappy, but were snowballs instead of bombs) and Gos, they gained the upper hand until some perfecto's that were hit had a trick up their sleeves. So there were only two left on the field: Deborah and Brie.

Roderick: That Aussie better not screw up, otherwise I am going to be pissed.

Shirley: Like, I hope Brie is alright or some junk.

Skippy: Hey look! There they are!

Deborah and Brie walked down the hill towards the Fountain area.

Buster: Well, who won?

Brie: It…

Deborah: It was a draw.

Everyone: (in annoyance) AAUUUUGGH!

Danforth: After what we been through, we have to do it all again.

Deborah: Well, since there is no winner, and the deal is that if we lost, we leave them and go about our business. And technically, we lost.

Giselle: Oh for gods sake. You are such a lawyer.

Hilary: Hey, a deal's a deal.

Jasmine: Well, we don't like it.

Then mostly everyone in each party started to argue over this, then out of nowhere, a large police officer came by drinking a hot cocoa notice the group. And then-

Cosgrove: (with a gruff monotone and little enthusiasim) Hey you kids, Cut it out.

After that, the students from both parties stopped bickering, and then all of them looked down with guilty looks (think of the look of a little boy who broke something).

Cosgrove then smiles and walks off.

Deborah: Look, You should at least be happy you didn't lose any money this time. I would make it up to any of you, just this once.

The Perfecto's thought for a moment. Even they don't want to be "losers", they were hesitant at first. But then they all realize it just wasn't worth it and agreed with it.

Roderick: You "Loosers" may be lucky for right now. But sometime soon I will think of something to get even.

Roderick motioned his group to leave the park.

Deborah: (to Brie) Sorry for what happened there. Well, I guess I will see you around.

Brie: Yeah. I hope.

Deborah: Oh, and if they called your school losers. I guess that makes them "Sore" Losers

Brie and Deborah giggled and smiled at each other, and the both went to their respective parties.

Brie: So, How is everyone?

Babs: I think we will get through.

Brie checked on his fellow classmates. Fifi and Cal just got out of the washroom; at least she got the tomatoes out of her. And Ruby's ear has healed from the snowball; at least she didn't get it in her eye, that be even more painful.

Ronald: He Brie! You red around your one eye, that's where she hit you.

Brie: I'm afraid so.

Skippy: Well, some snow day this was.

Gos: Hey, it is not over yet

Wally: Yeah, we still got until sunset. In fact, who wants to make Snow Sculptures? I am a pro at this back at Yellowstone.

This got every student in a better mood, so they decided to go to the grounds where there were making snowmen. Brie looked back to where Deborah went off.

Hilary: (to Brie)You coming?

Brie: Oh, Yeah.

Brie walked with his group. Then some of his friends questioned him.

Plucky: You know, it seems you are the only two from rival schools that were friendly to one another. Something you're not telling us.

Brie: It's nothing, just a friendly rivalry. That is all.

Babs: Yeah, sure. You weren't getting all "cozy" back there, where you?

Brie: No way. I would do that, not at my age. I'm just not ready for that yet.

Everyone then proceeded to do Snow Sculptures. At least that will make up for their Snow day


	7. The Nativity

Chapter 6: The Nativity

It was Christmas Eve Night; the location was just at the Acme Acre Community Church. It was Christmas Eve mass right now, and there was a big attendance. People were singing Christmas hymns at the beginning of the service, as the singing was done and over with, the church's pastor, a large Caucasian man, made a speech.

Pastor: I would like to thank everyone who had the chance to attend this evening. I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas. Now, before I would do my sermon for tonight, there will be something special for us here from one of our churchgoers from Acme Acres Looniversity. Please, Welcome to the stage, Benjamin Briejewski.

The pastor and audience gave applause as Brie took the podium. Brie was wearing a tan long-sleeve shirt, and blue jeans (the church encourages casual wear). He was also carrying a plastic folder

Brie: Thank you. I would like to wish you all a merry Christmas. Now, around this time of year, we would all give and receive presents to one another and come together in gatherings. But most don't see the most important thing: The Birth of our savior. With the help of my schools administration and some of my classmates, I will recite that one day in Bethlehem.

Brie took out a piece of paper from his folder. He then put on his glasses. As he was about to read, some of his classmates were behind him setting up the Nativity Scene. It appeared the students were wearing bible-era costumes (complete with long Wigs, Beards and long robes). Brie then read his script.

_It was at this date in the town of Bethelem. _

On Stage came Buster and Babs, wearing Bible outfits. Babs wore a blue and white robe

_Saint Joseph and the Virgin Mary were searching for inns for shelter, but they were told to move on. _

Babs: This town needs a Best Western.

_Because of this, the two had to resort to a manger. Mary had given birth to her son._

The baby was none other than Sneezer.

_Then a group of angels told a group of shepherds, that there is a son of god. They quoted:_

The angels were played by Fifi, Shirley, and Ruby. The three girls wore white robes with wings in the back. And the shepherds were Ronald and Hilary.

Fifi: Ve bring vous news of Great Joy.

Ruby: there will be a messiah born on this day in the city of David.

Along with the shepherds is Hamton in a ox costume and plucky in a Donkey costume.

Plucky: (to himself annoyed) why am I casted as the ass?

_The Angels told the shepherds to follow the star, which leads to the manger._

Shirley: Like, go to the star and you will find him, or some junk.

_The shepherds and their animals headed to the star, after that, a group of Three Kings from another land were heading towards the star as well. The shepherds and their animals have gathered around the manger where the newborn is. Finally the three kings had arrived._

The Three kings have consisted of Wally, Furrball, and calamity.

_The Three kings had given gifts to the child: Gold, Frankincense, and Myrrh._

Buster: (alarmed to three kings) wait a sec… (To sneezer) you are not allergic to any of these, are you?

Sneezer just shook his head no.

Buster: (relieved) good.

_And so now is the birth of our lord and savior, Jesus Christ. Glory to god and May there be peace on earth and goodwill to men...and animals too._

After those last words, the audience gave applause. As the Pastor thanked Brie, and Brie went towards his classmates after the Pastor started his sermon. Brie thanked his classmates.

Wally: Well, I have to get going; I have to stop by Slappy and Skippy's for Hannakah.

Ruby: And I have to go to my house for that banquet they are having.

Buster: Yeah, I have to meet up with relatives at my house.

Babs: What are you doing Brie?

Brie: Just staying here for service, my mom is still here. But we will just spend time at home and have a Vodka Rigatoni dinner. But you guys can clean up and go about your business. I have to meet up with my mom.

Ruby: Well, you are welcome to come to my party if you want.

After Brie said that, the students departed after they grabbed all of their props and costumes, and Brie went to sit with his mom at a pew.

Mariah: You did well, Ben.

Brie: Thanks mom.

Mariah: Any of your friends doing something on Christmas Eve.

Brie: Well, the rat girl is having a banquet at her house.

Mariah: Well, Maybe you should go, you need to socialize more.

Brie: Really?

Mariah: Yeah, don't worry about me. I will be fine at home.

Brie: Okay.

So after the sermon, Brie ate dinner at his house with his mom. After that, He drove his mom's car to Ruby's Mansion. He gave Ruby a call that he was coming, but told him to go around the back since there will be Perfecto's attending sine their parents are there as well, and doesn't want an acme students stirring bad blood. By the time he had arrived, he called Ruby. She told him to come around to the kitchen entrance. He noticed he was underdressed, so he did a spin change into a formal outfit and after he knocked on the door, it was opened by Ruby who was wearing a blue dress and her hair done in an updo, and Wally was next to her. They both greeted Brie, with Wally shaking his hand and Ruby giving a small hug and a kiss.

Brie: So, what is there to do?

Ruby: Well, just as long as you keep a low profile, you can walk around the house. But be careful, a lot of perfectoids here.

Wally: and just for that, I will be in the kitchen.

Brie: Okay.

Brie walked through the mansion; he noticed a lot of socialites were here. He went to the buffet table. He overheard some Perfectoids talking on a sofa next to him.

Roderick: We got to figure out our game plan against Acme for next year. I just hope that new girl won't hold us back with her correctness.

Danforth: She is actually the least of our problems now. As with that one mouse boy from Acme, what's his nickname…"Borat"?

Giselle: Brie.

Jasmine: (giggles) that sounds like a girl's name.

Roderick: Yeah, I know.

Brie took an offense to that.

Brie: Hey cut that out.

But in a quick instance, the Perfectoids turned around to see Brie. But fortunately, Brie turned back to the Buffet table to get his Hors d'oeuvre. He was humming "Master of the House" nervously, as the Perfectoids gave suspicious looks…but then they all just shrugged and went about their gameplan. Brie was relieved at this.

Brie: (in thoughts) I should take Ruby's advice and keep a low profile.

Brie then headed to outside where he can eat his appetizers. But one member in the party had his eyes on him. The character then goes to Ruby who was talking to Margot (who was here for the holidays) and a couple girls from perfecto (the ones she had nice relations with).

Ruby: It's great for you to show up.

Margot was wearing a green dress, and her hairs straighten down to her back.

Margot: Yeah, it really is. And I hope Gosalyn is having a good time back at Saint Canard for the Holiday Break.

The two girls were approached by the Character: It was Deborah. She was wearing a Black Gala dress with a pearl necklace, and she wore her blonde hair in a Beehive shape with straight bang.

Deborah: Excuse me but…Hello there I think we met.

Ruby: Oh, Wait. You are that Dingo Girl I met at the park a week ago.

Deborah: Yes, can we talk privately.

Ruby: Um, Yeah, sure.

The two blondes went to a hallway.

Ruby: What is it you want?

Deborah: If I am correct, that Brie boy is here. Do you know about it?

Ruby got a nervous look.

Ruby: Um…Yes. Is he doing something he shouldn't.

Deborah: No, but did you know it is a bad idea to bring a student to a party from a rival school.

Ruby: Look, he didn't have anything special and he is a good friend of mine. You aren't going to tell on the other Perfecto's.

Deborah: I have no intention on that. He is for me. I will chat with you later.

Ruby got a confused look.

Deborah left to see Brie who was outside, eating his Hors d'oeuvres while looking from the view of the city. There were plenty of lights and decorations all over, it always puts Brie into a good mood.

Deborah: You need some company?

Brie turned around to see Deborah at the door. Brie was a little bit nervous.

Deborah: Don't worry, I don't bite…Unless for self-defense.

Brie lightens up just to realize she means no harm. They both sat down at table next to them.

Deborah: So, tell me about yourself?

Brie then told her his story being in Acme Acres. Then after he finished, he asked her the same.

Deborah: Well, as you can tell I am from Australia.

Brie: You seemed to know a lot about playing snowballs, and the snow here, Isn't it all desert were you come from?

Deborah: Well, I spend vacations on the Mountains in New Zealand. But really, I spent most of life in London. You see, although I was born in Melbourne, my father was Australian, but my mom was a British Collie. And like you, my parents were divorced too. I am actually in custody with my Father right now. He works in a Publishing, but then he got a promotion and we immigrated her to the States.

Brie: I see.

Deborah: Yeah, well at least you made more progress with making friends here. Most of the students at the Prep really care for me that much.

Brie: Probably because you're too fair.

Deborah: Well, I can't help it. My parents didn't raise me that way.

Brie: Same with me.

Deborah: Well, thanks for chatting with me; I have to go see my dad. After all, you don't want too much attention her. I guess I will see you later then. Merry Christmas, Brie.

Brie: Eh, Merry Christmas to you, Deborah.

Brie then decided he should get home before it gets dark, and to check on his mom. He wished Ruby, Margot, and Wally a merry Christmas before he left.

As he got home, he got ready for bed and fell asleep for the next morning.

(MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM BATBEN1)


	8. Ringing in the New Year

Chapter 7: Ringing in the New Year

December 31st, the last day of the year, and on that day, people will remember the events of the previous year and move forward to the next year. It was around daytime at the loo, there was a New Year's Eve Party being set up right now. As the faculty and students were setting decorations up, a certain canine girl came in. She wore a red Pea Coat, black shades and a purple scarf to cover her hair. She approached Principal Bugs.

Deborah: Excuse Me, are you the one in charge her.

Bugs: Yes, I am. What's up, Gal?

The Canine girl took off her shades. She smiled.

Deborah: Can I have a moment of your time.

Later that Night

It was around 8 o'clock at night. The Party has begun to the count to Midnight. Most of the students were at the party. Around that time, the couples have participated in a slow dance: Buster and Babs, Shirley and Plucky, Cal and Fifi, Ronald and Hilary, Wally and Ruby, and countless others. But there were a few who were single, and one of them was Brie. He was just sipping his soda and sitting on the table. Then he was approached by a canine.

Deborah: You seemed lonely, do you need some company?

Brie looked up to see Deborah, she was wearing a long black dress, carrying a black purse, and she wore her hair down this time. Her hair was down to her Mid-back, it was very wavy and fluffy.

Brie: Umm… Sure.

Deborah sat down next to him. Brie looked a little bit nervous.

Deborah: You all right?

Brie: Um, I think you are at the wrong school. Shouldn't you be at perfecto?

Deborah: Two things. First, the Parties at Perfecto aren't as cut up as they seen to be. And Second, I am not a Perfecto anymore.

Brie: What do you mean?

Deborah: Well. I did some thinking over the Christmas break and, with some talk with my dad, I thought about a transfer to another school. Like I mentioned, I really don't like the "ethics" the Perfecto's are practicing. I did mention to my dad about Acme Loo, but he assumed that it is all just "Toon tricks" and stuff like that. But I was here earlier, I had a talk with your principle, that I realized it not just Studying to be cartoons, but you also teach basic courses most schools teach.

Brie: Oh, Yes, we do.

Deborah: But My father wants me to have a more financial stable career like a lawyer or Businesswoman. But Bugs told me that Mr. Coyote teaches Film and Entertainment Industry Courses.

Brie: Oh Yes. Wile is a certified super genius.

Deborah giggles at that.

Brie: You know. Since you mentioned that, doing acting and impersonations and toon tricks is nice, but I think that producing cartoons and films maybe a perfect route for me. It will give me more control and deciding how the cartoons should be. I think I my try out these courses for next semester.

Deborah: It will be a pleasure to be classmates with you. I can't wait to meet the others.

Brie: It will be great to attend classes with you. Do you want some punch?

Deborah: Sure

Brie and Deborah walked to the drink table. They both poured some punches into their cups. They both drink their punch, until…both of they got gross looks. They then looked like they were almost choking. They both gave themselves the Heimlich maneuver. After them both completed the Heimlich, they both spit out what looks like…

Deborah: Spikes?

Brie: What on earth is going on?

Then not too far from them was Gogo Dodo and his "date", a blender, was whistling as if he did nothing, meaning that he was the one who "Spiked the Punch". After the two mammals got a breather from that, they both heard a song playing on the speaker. It was "Something about you" by Level 42.

Deborah: Oh, I love this song. Do you want to be my partner?

Brie: Sure.

They both danced for a while on the floor. Brie then introduced to whomever student they met on the dance floor in the gymnasium to. The girl seemed to get a warm welcome, rather than a hostile one. As they were dancing, Brie asked Deborah something?

Brie: Deborah?

Deborah: Yes?

Brie: You will be alright with this, right? And your dad is okay with it?

Deborah: He will be. After all, He and some friends worked on that "Tazmania" Show.

Brie: You didn't tell me that?

Deborah: Well, they weren't exactly in the show, but they were consultants on how Australian culture works. I really didn't have a chance to be with him during those years. Remember, I live in London for most of my life.

Brie: Oh, Yeah.

Then as they both finished talking, this upbeat jazz-like song just came in. Buster, along with Babs and Bugs, did this very unusual dance. They were this toon-like that that was a mixture of Russian dancing and swing dances, while muttering "doo-wa-da-dee-do". Then in an instance, most of students decided to join in as well. A dozen students decided not to participate, including Brie and Deborah.

Brie: I feel like I have enough dancing.

Deborah: Me too.

They both sat down at the nearest table. As they watch the "Bugs Bunny Jitterbug", Brie checked his phone.

Brie: I got a message from my dad and brother in the East Coast. They told me Happy New Year.

Deborah: Oh, really, Its only 9. Well, it was actually the New Years in London, I had a call from my Mum a few hours ago, and a few texts from my friends in Melbourne this morning wishing me a "Happy New Year".

Brie: Well, do you want to do something else?

Deborah: Do you want to see my House? Well, actually a condo.

Brie: Yeah, sure.

Deborah: We'll order out.

Brie then nods, and both of them left the gymnasium. They both entered Deborah's car, a Land Rover. They then proceeded to drive down the beachside of Acme Acres. Brie has never been to this part of town before.

Brie: Cool a beach. At least I know where to go to for the summer.

There were a lot of shops in this part of town too. There was some partying going down right here with the bars and restaurants around, Just as long as both of them clear away of the drunks and stooges. They both stopped driving and parked near a condo complex. There was a pool next to the lot, and, obviously, there was a party going on right now. The two mammals proceeded to go into the complex building and take an elevator to her floor. They both entered the condo; it was very upscale, with some modern artifacts and some Australian and British Memorabilia. There were also some family photos of Deborah and some of her family and relatives; it consisted of Dingoes and Collies.

Deborah: I'd like you to meet my dad, but he just left for a business trip today and won't be back until tomorrow night.

Brie: That's okay. My mom is actually spending tonight with some Bible Group members. I should call her that I may stay over at a friend's house.

Deborah then uses her phone to call take-out…or in her native land they would say-

Deborah: Chinese Takeaway? Oh, I mean Takeout. Yes, I would like a delivery. What do you want Brie?

After that, Brie and Deborah made their orders. The meals were delivered. They both gathered at the dining room table and they both placed their meals on the table.

Brie: Guess this will be my way of celebrating the Chinese New Year. By the way, did you say "takeaway"?

Deborah: It what they call takeout in the Commonwealth.

Brie and Deborah both prayed before eating, (like Brie's mother, Deborah's dad was religious too). Then they both proceded to eat…in their species manner; Brie took out pieces of his meal, and eat bits of it like a regular mouse or rodent would, and Deborah gobbled hers up like any canine will. They both had a nice fine meal, and were almost full. They both forgot about the fortune cookies. They both opened them up.

Brie's fortune read "You will find the exact match in your path."

Deborah's fortune read "You will gather new dots for your circle."

They both had no clue what it meant, but it was enjoyable to read them.

Then since they both had free time, Brie decided if Deborah was going to be a new student, she would have to practice some spin changes, since there will be an entrance test. Deborah agreed. They both waited until their food digested a little (they don't want the condo to get all "messy" doing the spin changes.) They both proceded with basic ones, just as changing into different attire, Brie suggested beachwear since they are near the beach; Brie spin changed into wearing Black Swim Trunks. Deborah was uneasy at first, but then proceeded. She spin changed into a red two piece suit. She was a natural. Then the proceeded to do another set of rounds of spin changes; Brie changes into a mafia-like outfit and Deborah into a "Outback" Style gear. They were both getting tired, they both decided to stop and watch the New Year ball drop. They were both sitting in Deborahs living room coach. They were in pajamas (from the final spin change). Brie was using a comb to fix his mane (sometimes spinning messes the hair up), Deborah's mane of pretty messy too, but most of it wasn't because of the spinning.

Deborah: God, this mane has a mind of its own. Now do you know why I have my hair up most of the time?

Brie: I don't think it's that bad. Let me help you.

Brie proceeds to fix Deborah's mane with the comb. A few brushes hurt Deborah a little, Brie apologizes for that, and then Deborah gives an "it's okay" look to make him feel better.

Brie: Okay, what I am going to do will gross you out a bit. Are you ready?

Deborah nodded. After she did, Brie then got some saliva from his mouth and it landed on top of Deborah's Head. Deborah indeed felt a little gross.

Brie: I'm sorry, but this is how mice clean themselves.

Deborah: I just hope none of your dinner is there.

Brie: It's not, I just chewed some spearmint gum. Don't worry.

Then Brie proceeded to preen Deborah. The saliva was working; it acted as a "Pomade" to detangle the roots. And the end result was better than expected: Deborah's Mane was not only fixed, but was straighter and silkier. She was very satisfied.

Deborah: Well, that beats a straightening iron.

Brie smiled at this.

Both Brie and Deborah looked at each other for a moment. As they did, the countdown began.

TV announcer: Alright, here is the final 10 of this year. Let's start counting. 10, 9

Mariah's Bible Study: 8, 7

Acme Loo: 6,5

Party goers on beach: 4,3

Partiers near Condo Pool: 2, 1

Then at the moment, Deborah licked Brie as a canine sign of "kissing". Brie then licked back, as Rodents do the same.

All: Happy New Year.

After that, the song of "auld lang syne" played across town to celebrate the new year.

Brie and Deborah both blushed a little.

Brie: Whoa, Happy New Year.

Deborah: Yeah, Happy new year to you too.

They both didn't know what to say after that.

Brie: I guess I will crash on your couch, then.

Deborah: Well, It's time for bed for me, luv. My bedroom will be the last door on the hall. Let me know if you need anything. Good night.

Brie: See you in the morning.

They both looked at each other for one more brief moment, as they both went to bed.

Brie: (in thoughts) that was some way to start the New Year.

Indeed it was.

THE END AND HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM BATBEN1

The only characters I owned are Brie, Mariah, Deborah, and Bannia Bunny.

Everything else is owned by Warner Bros, Disney, and others that I forgot to mention. So please don't sue, I have no money (actually I do, just not much).


End file.
